kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 147: Report
Report (報告, Hōkoku) is the 147th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary Yoshimori collapses, exhausted from his efforts, and wonders aloud about the power that surrounded him during the battle with Kurokabuto. Shigemori claimed he had never heard of such a thing, which makes Yoshimori wonder if he was wrong to reject the power. Tokine disagrees, saying that if he relied on another power, he would be useless without it. The Council of Twelve meets, and Okuni delivers her report on Karasumori. She confirms that the danger is growing steadily, and the high risk related to the site being in such a populated area only worsened the situation. Masamori tries to interrupt, but Ichirou Ougi overrides his protest. Yumeji Hisaomi asks for Okuni's opinion on the matter, and she admits that she does not truly understand Karasumori at all. Her impression is that it is a selfish, fickle, and highly unpredictable mass of power that cannot be dealt with rashly. She suggests leaving the land in the hands of the Kekkaishi, and developing strategies that would aid them. Masamori is shocked, and Ichirou is furious, but Okuni insists that it is best because that land itself chose the Kekkaishi as its guardians. Yumeji decides to designate Karasumori as a special case, and to have Masamori remain their go-between. The meeting concludes, and Masamori confronts Okuni. She tells him to consider himself lucky that the matter did not go any further, and suggests a personal theory that Karasumori's guardians, like the land itself, are also showing signs of major change. After he leaves, Masamori is still angry because he knows Okuni has enough power to halt the entire organization if she wished. He desires to destroy Karasumori, but wants to take out the council first. Tokine doubts that the power Yoshimori felt was actually Karasumori's, and he tries to re-summon it as proof, but cannot. Tokine questions why the power would aid him when it only helped Ayakashi before, and Yoshimori guesses it's because he's a Legitimate Successor. Tokine guesses that Karasumori built up stress and just needed to release it. Yoshimori wonders if he should have listened to the power, admitting that he doesn't hate Karasumori. Okuni visits Ichirou at his home, reveals that she has captured Reiji Kakushino, and says that Ichirou knows him. In a flashback, Reiji tries to escape on foot, but is pulled into a dark portal, ending up floating just in front of Okuni's palanquin. Okuni interrogates him and learns everything: that he was hired by Ichirou to target the Night Troop and Karasumori. Okuni scolds Ichirou for endangering ordinary humans, and he responds by slashing her head off with a wind strike. Okuni is revealed to have been a Shikigami, and the real Okuni appears in an eye-shaped portal. She decides to expose Ichirou for his crime and all other related wrongdoings, and tells him to prepare himself. Characters (in order of appearance) *Yoshimori Sumimura *Madarao *Tokine *Kusaribe Gaiji *Juho *Okuni *Tsumugi Kazuchika *Meian *Yumeji Hisaomi *Nura Kidoin *Ichirou Ougi *Kagen Shiromi *Konozuka Kihei *Masamori Sumimura *Hakubi *Reiji Kakushino Navigation Category:Manga Chapters